Tiago
Tiago Gunderson is the only son of Blu and Jewel, and one of the three tritagonists of Rio 2. He is the youngest child of Blu and Jewel's chicks, and has two older sisters named Bia and Carla. He is voiced by Pierce Gagnon in Rio 2. Bio ''Rio'' Although not named at the time, Tiago and his sisters are seen at the end of the film, flying, singing, and dancing with their parents. The three chicks also sing a line during the song "Real in Rio". ''Rio 2'' Tiago is first seen helping Carla and Bia prepare fireworks at New Year's Eve, the three having tied their babysitter Tiny to a firework. He says that the show is going to be awesome. After Carla details her "vision" for the fireworks(which are colors), the impatient Tiago grabs the match from Bia and lights it after he shares his own "vision" (which are explosions). Before Tiago can light the fireworks, he is stopped by Blu and Jewel, who take away the match. He nods in agreement when Carla claims Blu always says "no". When Blu protests that he doesn't always say "no", Tiago says that he is "in denial". As the fireworks go off with Blu attached to one, Tiago flies up to the Christ the Redeemer statue with his mother and sisters. As Blu falls onto the statue beside them, Tiago grumbles that Blu always "gets to have all the fun," but then watches the fireworks in awe along with his siblings. At breakfast, Tiago steals the blueberries intended for the pancakes, kicking them at Blu. Blu accidentally sends a pancake flying, and Tiago tries to catch it, only to be squashed against the wall. He greets his mother as she stares at them all, clearly annoyed. Jewel tells Blu that she wants to show the kids how to open the Brazil nut she found in the rainforest, but Tiago further annoys Jewel when he opens a can of Brazil nuts, claiming that their father "already showed us!". After the news announces the sighting of a wild Spix's macaw, Jewel suggests a trip to the Amazon. When Blu hesitantly agrees, Tiago is ecstatic, but then he asks what the Amazon is. Tiago hurries Blu as they prepare to leave for the Amazon, eager to go. He takes Blu's Swiss army knife, who quickly takes it away. When Bia shows Blu a pop-up snake from her book, Tiago takes it, interested, but Bia takes it back, annoyed. Tiago brings some goggles to the Amazon, and wears them every time he flies. Tiago enjoys the journey, riding on a Rhea (urging it to go faster), and sometimes annoying his family. On the boat they ride on for the final portion of their journey, Tiago and the others sleep. Nigel is about to kill Blu, but the boat horn then goes off when Charlie hits the switch by accident, waking everyone and foiling Nigel's plan. Nigel makes a hasty getaway, not getting caught as Jewel scolds Tiago, thinking it was him. Tiago protests his innocence, but no one believes him. When they arrive in the Amazon, Tiago laughs when Bia takes notices of a larva about to enter the pupa stage (thinking she said "poop"). He climbs over her to get a better look, leading her to chase him. Jewel goes after them, hoping to catch them before they get lost. When the Spix's Macaw Tribe is found, Tiago looks on with awe and wonder. As Eduardo is revealed to be his grandfather, Tiago is enthusiastic and curious. He hugs Eduardo along with his sisters, calling him "pop-pop." When Mimi tries to hug them, Tiago, Bia and Carla flee, terrified. Tiago dances with his newly found family during "Beautiful Creatures," painting his face with red. Later, in Roberto's nest, Tiago tries to bag the biggest room, but is denied it when his sisters attempt to claim it. He is then distracted by the birdbath, jumping into it. He then farts, adding, "Jacuzzi." Later, Jewel sings him and his sisters to sleep, but when she finishes, Tiago begs her to sing it again. Jewel gently declines, kissing her son on the forehead, and Tiago immediately falls asleep. The next day, Tiago, Bia, and some other chicks scare Blu awake with a spider. As the day progresses, Roberto takes him water-skiing and teaches him how to fly backwards. Tiago calls him "Uncle Beto," and Roberto nicknames him "T-bird." At the soccer match, Tiago cheers on Roberto and Blu enthusiastically, jumping up and down and shouting. When Blu scores for the wrong team by accident, Tiago looks saddened and disappointed, flying away with the tribe, but he soon forgives his father. During the battle with the loggers, Tiago and Bia drive a tree harvester away from the trees, Tiago using it to pick up one of the loggers. Tiago then uses the Adventurer's Knife to help break the engine of another tree harvester, and high-fives Blu when the deed is done, saying that they're "a great team." When the loggers retreat, Tiago hugs his sisters. When Nigel later tries to attack Blu, Blu pulls Tiago and Bia close to defend them, but Gabi drags Nigel away. Afterwards, Tiago joins in the Carnival celebrations, happy in his new home. Personality Tiago is a happy-go-lucky, brave, free-loving, mischievous, very agile chick, who loves going on adventures. A born troublemaker, Tiago is adventurous and free-spirited like Jewel while at the same time he's a natural at utilizing human objects and enjoys them like Blu. He appears to have little manners, unlike his sisters, as shown when he burps after drinking soda, when he takes Bia's book, when he burps after drinking soda, and when he farts while relaxing in a bird-sized jacuzzi in Roberto's nest. Tiago is the youngest of the kids by three minutes, and the only male. If something needs to be blown up or destroyed, he is the one to go to. Always up for adventure, Tiago quickly becomes right at home exploring the wild. He is extremely mischievous, scaring his father awake with a spider, and often irritating his sisters by stealing their possessions, shown when he twice steals Bia's book, and once seen taking Carla's MP3. He also tends to interrupt his sisters, as shown in the first teaser trailer, the New Year's countdown video, and the "Beautiful Creatures" video where his sisters are dancing together and he comes in between them. Appearance Tiago is a skinny young chick who looks exactly like Blu, also having his "hair" style, but unlike his sisters he has more hair feathers that stand up, like Jewel. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest. He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey talons, dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown color as his father and sister's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of the brood. Being the youngest, he is also the smallest and shortest of the brood. Relationships Blu Tiago loves his father a lot and enjoys having fun with him. During breakfast, he kicks blueberries over to him, soccer-style and on the way to the Amazon, Tiago is seen sleeping on his father's back while flying at night. He also enjoys playing pranks on him, like dangling a spider over his face. He is seen cheering for Blu at the Pit of Doom, and cringing when he gets hit in the head with the ball. The two make a great team as Blu trusted Tiago to use his All-in-one Adventurer's Knife to open a panel on a bulldozer when the loggers attacked. Jewel Tiago loves his mother very much. After she sings the kids her lullaby, he asks her to sing it again. Jewel declines, but gives him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She is also seen throwing him some açaí berries, which he catches mid-air and juggles before Roberto steals them. Bia Tiago loves and also seems to enjoy annoying his sister, taking her books without permission, and laughing when she says "pupa" (thinking she said "poop"). But they work well together during the battle against the loggers, driving a tree harvester away from the trees. She also enjoys his pranks sometimes, giggling as he lowered a spider onto Blu while he slept. On the way to the Amazon she was also seen snuggled up to him when they slept on their father's back while flying at night. Carla During their attempt to set off some fireworks, Tiago shows little patience for Carla's "vision", preferring to simply set them off and watch the explosions. They briefly argue about who gets the biggest room in Roberto's nest. Nonetheless, they seem to enjoy each other's company. Eduardo Tiago enjoys being with his grandfather, calling him "pop-pop", and dancing happily with him. Mimi Tiago, along with his sisters, was initially frightened of Mimi as she rushed to hug them for the first time. However, they later love her, dancing with her, and watching the game in the Pit of Doom with her. Roberto Tiago likes and looks up to Roberto, calling him "Uncle Beto". He has fun surfing on lilypads with him, learning how to fly backwards, and joining in his trademark call. He also cheers for him at the Pit of Doom. Linda Tiago isn't seen interacting with Linda during Rio 2, but an image of the chicks with her and Tulio (shown during a news report) shows him gleefully nuzzling against her cheek, showing he likes her quite a bit. Rafael Though it is not shown directly during the movies, Tiago has a close relationship with Rafael, who he regards as an uncle. In Rio 2, Tiago and his siblings are left in Rafael's care by Blu and Jewel, until Rafael passes them over to Luiz. The Rio: Snakes Alive! novel is the first time Tiago and his siblings are seen addressing Rafael as "uncle" while they run to greet him. Nico Though it is not shown directly during the movies, Tiago also has a close relationship with Nico and Pedro, also referring to them as "uncles". In the Rio: Snakes Alive! novel, the first time they are seen interacting, Nico and Pedro try to cheer up Tiago and his siblings as they are told they will be babysat by trying to teach them to dance, which does not interest Tiago as much as the adventure his parents went on. Pedro As with Nico, though it is not shown, Tiago also has a close relationship with his "Uncle" Pedro. Pedro tries to cheer up the kids in the Snakes Alive! novel by assuring them that they "are the party," but his and Nico's joint attempts simply bore the kids. Luiz Tiago is only referenced to interact with Luiz a few times. When Rafael decides to go to the New Year's Eve party, Rafael leaves Tiago and his siblings with Luiz, who then passes them on to Tiny. In the Rio: Snakes Alive! novel, Tiago and his family are all hugged tightly by Luiz (who calls them "little munchies") when they visit him in Rio. Skills *Dancing *Flexibility, which he gets from his father *Balance **Tiago can balance blueberries on his beak. *Fly **Flying Backwards *Water Skiing *Human Intelligence **While not the smartest of his siblings, Tiago skills with human objects almost rivals his father's as he is able to light a match, open a can of nuts, open a can of soda, use Blu's All-in-one Adventurer's Knife, and drive a tree harvester. *Singing **Although he's not seen singing in the second film, he sang part of "Real in Rio" as a younger chick in the first movie. *Driving **Tiago and Bia were shown to be driving a tree harvester during the siege on the loggers in Rio 2, with Tiago controlling it. Trivia *Tiago has ten dark blue feathers on his head, just like his mother. *Tiago is the only chick that is flexible (which he inherited from his father) enough to do the worm and spin on his head. *Tiago is the smallest of his brood, and his wings are the second smallest (after Bia). *Tiago eats jungle food, but also eats human food such as pancakes and soda. *Tiago prefers to hang out with his father. *Both Tiago and his father's first name starts with 'T' and has five letters as Blu's first name is Tyler. *In the 2013 promo poster, he is seen on the right of Bia. *In one of the posters for Rio 2, he is seen wearing a baseball cap and using a leaf as a paddle. *Tiago is seen wearing goggles in both the first trailer and a promotional still. **Tiago does have goggles in the movie, and takes them with him to the Amazon, keeping them on at all times during the journey from Rio to the Amazon. *Tiago was originally going to be called "Bobby". *Tiago seems to like to play pranks, such as tying a spider onto a string to scare his father awake (along with a few other chicks), tying Tiny to a firework, and slipping himself into a soda machine. *He enjoys being around Roberto, waterskiing with him, and learning flying tricks from him. *Tiago enjoys watching TV in Linda and Tulio's cottage, along with both of his siblings. *Tiago, and both his siblings, run away from their great-aunt Mimi when she tries to hug them. *Tiago was born 6 minutes and 2.5 seconds after Carla and 3 minutes after Bia. *He is a bit immature, because in the Amazon, Tiago teases Bia when she says the word, "pupa", thinking that it sounds like "poop". *Tiago is the last of his siblings to be named on-screen. *Tiago belched after drinking a can of soda and farted a bird bath in Roberto's nest. In real life, birds cannot belch or fart. *Blu refers to him as Tiago Gunderson, though this family isn't referred to by that name altogether. *Tiago was taught by Roberto to fly backwards, but, in real life, the only birds known to do this are hummingbirds. *In one of the original storyboards for Rio 2, it is shown that Tiago has a baseball glove and ball in his room, hinting at an interest in the sport (possibly due to his father's American upbringing). **Similarly, a hockey poster can also be seen in the same shot, also hinting at a hockey interest (again, most likely due to the location of Blu's upbringing). *In the Junior Novel, Tiago can make monkey noises. A deleted scene for Rio 2 shows him doing it also. He was also able to scoop up Big Boss by piloting a tree harvester. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Spix Macaw Category:Dancing Birds Category:Acquaintance Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Rio Characters Category:Males